


"Obejmij mnie mocno, ale nie kłam, że wszystko będzie dobrze"

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Stiles wilkołak, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po Nogitsune<br/>Derek jest alfą i uwalnia Stilesa od demona, nim ten zdąża kogoś zabić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Obejmij mnie mocno, ale nie kłam, że wszystko będzie dobrze"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dante26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante26/gifts).



> Fick powstał na prośbę i na podstawie pomysłu LucifersAngel.

Stiles leżał na leśnej ściółce, czując pod nagim ciałem wilgotną ziemie i ostre kamyki. W oczach miał łzy, a wargi zbił w wąska linie, by nie wydostał się z pomiędzy nich przeszywający krzyk. Jego pokrytą gęsią skórką ciało trzęsło się i drżało. Spinało się i rozluźniało z przyjściem i odejściem każdego ataku. 

Musiał to wytrzymać. 

Jeszcze tylko trochę.

\- Dlaczego z tym walczysz? – Derek przykucnął obok niego, przynosząc z sobą odrobinę ciepła.

\- Ja nie chcę - wychlipał Stiles, zwijając się w pozycji embrionalnej, gdy ostry ból przeciął na wskroś jego ciało.

\- Przestań z tym walczyć. Przez to będzie tylko gorzej.

\- Nie. Nie będę potworem. Nie chcę nim być. Nie pozwolę znowu przejąć czemuś nad sobą kontroli.

\- Masz mnie za potwora? – spytał szeptem Derek, opierając kłujący od zarostu podbródek na ramieniu Stilesa. Dotyk alfy przynosił ukojenie i łagodził rozszalałe zmysły nastolatka.

\- Nie. Nie ty. To ja…

\- Sza… – uciszył go Derek, przywierając nagą piersią do jego równie nagich pleców. – Nie jesteś potworem Stiles. Nic z tego, co się stało nie było twoją winą. To nie byłeś ty.

\- Teraz to też nie będę ja – odparł gorzko.

\- Ale to będzie tylko jedna noc w miesiącu i tylko do czasu, aż nie nauczysz się nad tym panować.

\- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, że jedną noc na dwadzieścia osiem, cykl księżyca nie trwa całego miesiąca.

Derek prychnął w odpowiedzi.

Nastała cisza. Wokół nich słychać było jedynie szum poruszanych wiatrem liści i odgłosy leśnych zwierząt. Takie leżenie byłoby nawet przyjemne, gdyby hamowanie przemiany nie kosztowało Stilesa coraz więcej wysiłku i powodowało coraz więcej rozrywającego bólu.

\- Derek, ja ich prawie zabiłem. Jak miałbym spojrzeć im w oczy po tym, co się stało? Jak miałbym być jednym z nich?

\- Oni wiedzą, że to nie byłeś ty – Hale spróbował go przekonać po raz kolejny.

Stiles nie miał ochoty po raz kolejny drążyć tematu od nowa. Ciągle słyszał to samo. „To nie byłeś ty”, „To wina Nogitsune”, ale jakie miało to znaczenie, gdy Stiles patrzył na to, co demon wyrabiał z jego ciałem i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Nie miał jak go powstrzymać. I gdyby Derek nie zjawił się w ostatniej chwili…

Zabiłby ich. Swoich przyjaciół.

Wewnętrznie wyłby z żałości i rozpaczy, ale jego dłonie zostałyby splamione krwią najbliższych.

\- Boję się – przyznał szczerze. – Tak bardzo się boje. A jeśli to stanie się znowu? Jeśli znowu kogoś zaatakuję?

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – Derek ostrożnie i jakby niepewnie, wciągnął Stilesa w swoje objęcia i przytulił go mocno. Otaczając nastolatka swoim ciepłem i dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Nie kłam! – Stiles szarpnął się w ciasnym uścisku, po czym, gdy zrozumiał, że to nic nie da, odpuścił. Rozkleił się całkowicie, przywierając do większego ciała, niemal się w nie wtapiając. – Proszę, obejmij mnie mocno, ale nie kłam, że wszystko będzie dobrze! – krzyknął dając upust emocjom i pozwalając, by moc księżyca przejęła nad nim kontrole.

Stiles nigdy nie chciał stać się potworem. Nigdy również nie zamierzał zostać wilkołakiem.

Szkoda tylko, że żadne z jego życzeń się nie spełniło.


End file.
